mariosonictheedsandfriendsrideofficalfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends See Jim Henson's Muppet*Vision 3D (2013 Edition)
Mario, Sonic, the Eds, and Friends See Jim Henson's Muppet*Vision 3D (2013 Edition) is an episode of the show. It is a remake of the 2010 video with more added characters and ride footage than the original version. Plot Summary t's time for a most sensational, inspirational, celebrational, MUPPETtational time at Disney's Hollywood Studios as Mario and the gang check out a demonstration of Muppet*Vision 3D! This time, more guest stars will be joining Mario and the gang. List of Characters Main #Mario #Luigi #Yoshi #Sonic the Hedgehog #Dr. Ivo Robotnik #Scratch #Grounder #Ed #Edd #Eddy #Crash Bandicoot #Heavy #Scout #Engineer #Spy #Demoman #Soldier #Sniper #Medic Confirmed Cameo Guest Stars #Link #The King #Gwonam #Ganon #Morshu #Glutko #Fat Mario #Gay Luigi #Rolf #Kevin #Jonny 2x4 #Dave the Minion #Sir Kevin the Minion #Stuart the Minion #Bob the Minion #Mel the Minion #Phil the Minion #Jerry the Minion #Carl the Minion #Lance the Minion #Tom the Minion #Donny the Minion #Jorge the Minion #Steve the Minion #Tim the Minion #Mark the Minion #Larry the Minion #Mike the Minion #Ken the Minion #Norbert the Minion #Eric the Minion #Tony the Minion #Paul the Minion #Chris the Minion #Peter the Minion #Zoey (Left 4 Dead) #Bill (Left 4 Dead) #Francis (Left 4 Dead) #Woody Woodpecker #Pyro #Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) #Raj (Camp Lazlo) #Clam (Camp Lazlo) #Scoutmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo) #Dr. Neo Cortex #Dr. N. Gin #Crunch Bandicoot #George Volcano (Volvic Commercials) #Tyrannasaurus Alan (Volvic Commercials) #Daffy Duck #Bugs Bunny #Chowder #Mung Daal #Papa Bear #Mama Bear (Main Show) #Brother Bear (Main Show) #Sister Bear (Main Show) #Dr. Rabbit #Momma Robotnik #Miles "Tails" Prower Script Video Clips Used Super Mario World / Super Mario Bros. 3 Episodes *"Mama Luigi" *"Do the Koopa" *"Rock TV" *"A Little Learning" Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog episodes *"Sonic Breakout" *"Lovesick Sonic" *"Sonic's Song" *"Blackbot the Pirate" *"Musta Been a Beautiful Baby" *"Blank-Headed Eagle" *"Zoobotnik" *"Momma Robotnik's Birthday" Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy ''episodes *"Once Upon an Ed" *"Take This Ed and Shove It" *"O-Ed-Eleven" *"Stop, Look, and Ed" *"Rambling Ed" *"Robbin' Ed" *"Dueling Eds" *"Sir Ed-a-Lot" *"A Boy and His Ed" *"For Your Ed Only" *"Dim Lit Ed" *"Wish You Were Ed" *"Out with the Old, In with the Ed" Other Sources *''Crash Tag Team Racing *''Crash of the Titans'' *''Team Fortress 2'' *''Hotel Mario'' *''Link: The Faces of Evil'' *''Zelda: Wand of Gamelon'' *''Left 4 Dead'' *''Despicable Me'' *''Despicable Me 2'' *''Despicable Me: Orientation Day'' *''Despicable Me: Banana'' *''The Berenstain Bears'' - "The Messy Room" *''Chowder'' - "The Thousand Pound Cake" *''Chowder'' - "Shnitzel and the Lead Farfel" *''Chowder'' - "The Thrice Cream Man" *''Volvic Commercials'' *''Camp Lazlo'' - "The Battle of Pimpleback Mountain" *''Dr. Rabbit's World Tour'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' - "Casa de Calma" **"Ahh! Casa de Calma. The fanciest schmaltziest resort on earth." - Daffy Duck **''What, is "Casa de Calma" Spanish for "False Advertising"?" - Daffy Duck **"''Wanna play a round of golf?" - Daffy Duck ***"I thought you said it was boring." - Bugs Bunny ***"Boring? It's not boring. It's the Sport of Kings." - Daffy Duck ***"That's tennis." - Bugs Bunny ***"It's America's past time." - Daffy Duck ***"That's baseball." - Bugs Bunny ***"It's the city by the bay." - Daffy Duck ***"That's San Francisco." - Bugs Bunny ***"You say potato, I say-- well, I say potato, too." - Daffy Duck **"Does anyone say "pot-ah-to"? I mean, really, who says that? Name one person who says "pot-ah-to." You can't. Because no one says it. No one on earth says "pot-ah-to." So this is a mute point." - Daffy Duck ***"It's moot." - Bugs Bunny ***"You say potato, I say pot-ah-to." - Daffy Duck *''Woody Woodpecker 1999'' - "Two Woodys, No Waiting" **(laughs) - Woody Woodpecker Voice Cast Muppets *Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog / Swedish Chef / Waldorf *Frank Oz as Miss Piggy / Fozzie Bear / Sam the American Eagle / "Boss" *Dave Goelz as Gonzo / Dr. Bunsen Honeydew / Zoot *Richard Hunt as Scooter / Statler / Sweetums / Beaker / Chuck *Steve Whitmire as Waldo C. Graphic / Bean Bunny / Rizzo the Rat *Jerry Nelson as Camilla *David Rudman as Roy / Max Characters *Walker Boone as Mario *Tony Rosato as Luigi *Andrew Sabistion as Yoshi *Jaleel White as Sonic *Christopher Welch as Tails *Long John Baldry as Robotnik *Phil Hayes as Scratch *Garry Chalk as Grounder *Matt Hill as Ed *Samuel Vincent as Edd *Tony Sampson as Eddy *Jess Harnell as Crash Bandicoot *Gary Schwartz as Heavy / Demoman *Nathan Vetterlein as Scout *Grant Goodeve as Engineer *Dennis Bateman as Spy / Pyro *Rick May as Soldier *John Patrick Lowrie as Sniper *Robin Atkin Downes as Medic *Jeffrey Rath as Link *Marc Graue as Fat Mario / Gay Luigi *Jen Taylor as Zoey *Jim French as Bill *Vince Valenzuela as Francis *Pierre Coffin, Chris Renaud, and Jemaine Clement as Minions *Peter Kelamis as Rolf *Kathleen Barr as Kevin *David Paul Grove as Jonny 2x4 *Lex Lang as Cortex *Nolan North as N. Gin *Chris Williams as Crunch Bandicoot *Marty Nelson as Dr. Rabbit *Carlos Alazraqui as Lazlo / Clam *Tom Kenny as Scoutmaster Lumpus *Jeff Glen Bennett as Raj *Nicky Jones as Chowder *Dwight Schultz as Mung Daal *Brian Cummings as Papa Bear *Mel Blanc, Ben Hardaway, Danny Webb, Kent Rogers, Grace Stafford, and Billy West as Woody Woodpecker *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny *Mel Blanc and Jeff Bergman as Daffy Duck Trivia *This film was made in honor of The Muppets (2011 Film) and Muppets Most Wanted. Category:3D Film Category:California Adventure Category:Episodes